Forbidden Friendship
by Lovaasnah66
Summary: The fear of rejection is one of the strongest forces that plague the human mind and heart. Hiccup had feelings for Toothless. Although they were feelings he could not explain, they still felt so natural. Will he and Toothless allow their friendship to blossom into something most would call forbidden?
1. Part I

Dusk was upon the village of Berk. The air was chilly and vibrant colors painted the rapidly darkening sky. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the viking chief of this quaint yet fascinating village, tiredly walked towards the blacksmith's forge. A large muscular black dragon with brilliantly colored green eyes followed him.

"Here Toothless, let's get you untacked so we can go home."

The seemingly sentient reptile crooned in agreement and turned to the side so his rider could begin removing the many straps and cables that held his saddle and prosthetic tail fin securely in place. Hiccup thought to himself. He found it remarkable how much they had done for each other and how close they had become over the years. Hiccup, of course, cared for his mother as well as his tribe and he was fiercely loyal to his love interest Astrid, but he felt a love for Toothless he could not explain. He was so much more than a pet or tool. Indeed, the dragon was an ideal companion and was incredibly strong and fast which made him a fine fit for just about any job Hiccup had to accomplish but there was more to Toothless than that. He completed Hiccup in a way no person ever had or could. He embodied everything Hiccup ever wanted to become and yet, the formidable if not intimidating dragon remained so comforting and approachable. The Night Fury's ability to seemingly read Hiccup's mind, understand his words, and then respond accordingly astonished the viking regularly. Additionally, the dragon's altruistic and empathetic nature never ceased to amaze him. Even with the passage of time, Hiccup still couldn't quite put how he felt about Toothless into words or even clear thoughts but when he tried, he often found himself somewhat aroused. It was beyond confusing in some ways but felt so right in others. He looked around outside. There was still some light outside but the sky was now merely shades of deep blue and purple with a few defiant streaks of pink. The village was silent as the men, women, and children had all retired to their homes for the night, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone.

Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless's warm dark shoulder. The dragon didn't really pay any mind to it though as he had grown very accustomed to human touch. Hiccup hoped Toothless couldn't feel his hand shaking slightly. He had something in mind he had been wanting to try but had feared to attempt it for quite some time. He started to gently rub the huge muscles that sculpted the dragon's shoulder and felt low vibrations through his fingers as the large reptile began to purr. It calmed Hiccup and gave him courage. He took his other hand and began stroking the dragon's neck. Toothless continued to purr but cocked his head curiously as he looked down at Hiccup. His rider had touched him countless times before but typically it was incidental when adjusting his flying gear or it was a brief sign of affection or appreciation. Usually, the viking would pat him on the neck, rub his face, or scratch his shoulders. Every once in awhile, mainly for his own amusement, the viking would rub under Toothless's jaw just to make him involuntarily groan and flop to the ground. This was different though. Very different. There was something almost sensual about the young man's touch and he noticed that his scent was a bit different. Hiccup continued to work his hands down the dragon's shoulder and neck, feeling along the contours of the dragon's musculature. He could feel them twitch slightly when he hit a particularly tight spot. Enjoying them attention immensely, Toothless ignored his rider's odd scent and slowly sat, his eyes closed and still purring madly. Hiccup grinned. He found it quite gratifying to know that, despite his small and weak stature, he could make such a large powerful creature feel so good. He slid his hand over the dragon's chest and along his sides. He pushed against him and Toothless took the cue to lay down. Once down he rolled onto his side and rested his head on the ground. His tail swished lazily on the grass behind him. Hiccup marveled at the intricate pattern that decorated the Night Fury's body. He remembered the first time he had a chance to really look at Toothless. Upon closer inspection, he had discovered that the Night Fury was not solid black. He traced the various patches and stripes with the heels of his hands as he continued to rub and press. Toothless, feeling quite pleased, grunted and rolled onto his back. Grinning, Hiccup rubbed the dragon's exceptionally smooth stomach and slowly worked his way down the long dark body laid before him. Toothless wiggled, slightly ticklish, but kicked his leg in pleasure. Although not the most dignified of postures, it was hard to not appreciate a good belly rub. Hiccup laughed to himself. What a big pet Toothless had become. He'd never dare say that out loud though as Toothless was far from a pet would likely take offense. He resented any notion of being seen as inferior to his human partner or any other dragon. Hiccup finally found his hands stroking the very bottom of the dragon's stomach. There was only one place left to go.

He stalled and contemplated abandoning his original idea. He was scared. He knew Toothless wouldn't hurt him but the possibility of losing his best and, for many years his only friend, kept lingering in his thoughts. He knew how intelligent and almost sentient Toothless was but feared something this intimate, coming from a human, would confuse or even upset him. He decided that he would only find out if he continued on and he could then spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to his friend if he took his actions as a violation. He unconsciously bit his lower lip anxiously as he reached out rubbed against the slit between the dragon's hind legs. Toothless picked his head up and warbled as he tried to figure out exactly what Hiccup was doing. The Viking had never touched him there before and he found the awkwardly hesitant contact rather uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he remained still as Hiccup investigated. The young man continued to rub the scales that lined the dragon's slit and gently pulled the sides apart. Toothless remained laying on the ground but became extremely tense and stifled a whine. His muscles coiled, ready to jump up but he restrained himself. He didn't want to scare or potentially hurt Hiccup. Hiccup felt the tension but proceeded. As his fingers pushed inward, they brushed against something firm just inside the opening. Toothless could not contain himself any longer. He yelped and pushed Hiccup carefully but firmly away with his hind leg before sitting up. Hiccup shuffled backward quickly, stammering nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just, ah, I uh, I thought perhaps you'd, augh..."

Hiccup was rarely lost for words but what was especially ironic was that he found himself lost for words in front of a being that could not even speak itself. Toothless eyed the man curiously and snorted as if to cut off the babbling human hunched before him. Hiccup stopped and remained silent a moment as he stared at the ground. He was mortified and couldn't bring himself to look at his friend. He heard the sound of Toothless's tail flicking against the ground. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would have liked that."

Toothless exhaled loudly through his nose. He didn't necessarily dislike what Hiccup did, he was just very confused and didn't expect him to do that. He lowered his head and crooned comfortingly. Hiccup stood, stock still, staring at his feet. After a few moments, he felt something push against him. He peered out of the corner of his eye and saw Toothless had moved next to him and was gently nudging his arm with his nose. Holding back tears, Hiccup silently thanked the gods before turning to Toothless and throwing his arms around his neck. He couldn't believe what a magnanimous being his friend was. Hiccup just did something that could have violated their trust and potentially ended their friendship and yet, there Toothless stayed. Concern clouded his face as he tried to comfort his clearly distressed companion. As always, it was if he could do no wrong in his dragon's eyes. Hiccup let go and sighed a bit nervously before looking up the large grassy hill behind the forge.

"Okay, ah, yeah, let's go to the house for the night."

Toothless whined and cocked his head curiously. He had hoped Hiccup would relax and then explain to him further what was going on and what he was trying to do. He could see that, for some reason, his rider was still mortified though. His heart and mind were likely heavy with so many emotions. Confusion, desire, and embarrassment riddled his face and Toothless wanted to understand why. In fear of making Hiccup feel uncomfortable though, he decided to stifle his curiosities and follow his rider up to the house.

The fire crackled as the two ate in silence. Hiccup's mother was out for the night and that made the silence between dragon and rider even more deafening. Hiccup rubbed the side of his head. He remembered the many evenings he ate with his father. Gods he missed him. He looked up and saw that Toothless had finished eating. The dragon licked his lips appreciatively and eyed the young man for a moment before walking from his empty fish basket and laying down in front of the fire. Hiccup found it hard to believe that such a placid and loyal dragon could ever kill a person let alone one Hiccup trusted and loved; his father. It wasn't Toothless's fault of course as his mind was lost to the power of Drago's Alpha but still, Hiccup could never get that terrifying vision of his dragon slowly prowling towards him and sealing his fate by delivering that death assuring shot. Hiccup shuddered and shook his head, ridding himself of the petrifying image.

"Toothless."

The dragon perked his ears and lifted his head. Turning to look over at Hiccup, he trilled softly as if to ask what his rider needed or wanted. Hiccup let out a slow quiet breath of relief. Seeing Toothless laying peacefully on the floor in the warm glow of the fire helped ebb the vision Hiccup had moments before of the once demented dragon preparing to kill him.

"Let's go to bed."

Toothless grunted happily and slowly stood. He stretched his already tightening muscles and trotted up the steps. He sat at the top and peered down, waiting for Hiccup to make his way up as well. Hiccup finally drug his tired body up the stairs, removed his leg, put on his sleeping clothes, and climbed into his bed.

"Good night Toothless. I'll see you in the morning."

Satisfied that his rider was in to rest for the night, Toothless stood and walked to his sleeping stone. He warmed it with a gentle stream of fire before laying down. He groaned tiredly but with relief as his body was freed from the weight and worries of the day. He closed his eyes, relishing in the soothing warmth below him, and in short time was lost to sleep.

Toothless woke to the sound of Hiccup moving about across the room in his bed. The large dragon picked his head up and peered across the dark room, his cat-like eyes gleaming. The night was still young so the room was only lit by the moon shining through the window but that scarcely mattered. Toothless could see in almost complete darkness. He easily made out the figure of Hiccup tossing about in his bed. He moaned and gasped occasionally as well. He was clearly having yet another nightmare. Toothless quietly stood and walked to the bed. He laid his head on top of Hiccup and held him still with its weight. Hiccup still squirmed about but grew calmer with each passing second. Toothless began to purr softly. That usually seemed to help the young man relax even more and put an end to his fits.

"ARUGH!"

Hiccup suddenly sat upright and violently flailed his arms, hitting Toothless across the head. The dragon yelped, more in surprise than in pain, and stepped back from the heaving viking. He sat and crooned, hoping to provide some reassurance that all was safe and well in the small dark house. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and looked over at Toothless. He stared at the dragon but his eyes remained unseeing while still in his half-conscious state. Toothless tentatively stood and stepped forward. He kept his head low and whined as if asking for permission to come forward. He knew Hiccup didn't mean to hit him and that the small Viking was nowhere near strong enough to hurt him with merely his bare hands but he hoped to avoid getting hit again if at all possible. Hiccup sighed.

"I did it again didn't I? These nightmares are getting ridiculous. Did I hurt you?"

Realizing that Hiccup didn't recall striking him, Toothless perked up and allowed his tongue to flop out of his mouth in a silly fashion. The last thing he wanted was for Hiccup to be upset or know he lashed out at him yet again. Purring, he shuffled forward and nuzzled Hiccup's cheek. The young man laughed and patted the dragon's neck appreciatively. Having calmed down, he began to feel tired once more. He yawned and started to lay back down.

"Hey wait! What? Toothless!"

Hiccup quickly slid to the side of the bed as his large dragon clambered in.

"Toothless, stop. There isn't any room."

Hiccup watched Toothless as he awkwardly tried to lay down without crushing the comparably smaller Viking beneath him. Hiccup pushed against the large dragon, trying to shoo him off the bed.

"Toothless, no, just..."

His protests went ignored though and he was forced to move over as his dragon finally made himself comfortable. He bleated happily as he plopped down on the pile of soft blankets that smelled of his rider. With his legs tucked up neatly and his body curled into a cozy ball, the Night Fury just barely managed to fit. The only exceptions were his large wings and long tail. He allowed his wings to droop and hang over both sides and his tail trailed off the end and snaked around to the side of the bed. Hiccup sighed but was secretly amused by the sight. Clearly, he had no say in the matter so he quietly tried to find any free room in the fully occupied bed. After some climbing and pushing about on Toothless's sizeable bulk, Hiccup finally worked his way into the bed. If Hiccup was being completely honest, despite it being a tight fit, he enjoyed sleeping with Toothless from time to time. He appreciated that his friend wanted him to feel comforted and safe. Now cozily settled down between Toothless's large front paws, he scooted over slightly so he could lay down fully. He pushed up against Toothless's large warm muscular chest and hugged onto one of the large scaly paws. Toothless, pleased with his rider's compliance, laid his head down and held the small viking close as he too began to drift off. The long deep rhythmic breaths of the sleeping dragon always lulled Hiccup to sleep quickly especially after one of his nightmares. He was always kept so warm and felt so safe in his dragon's embrace.

Hiccup woke to Toothless shifting in his sleep. He hissed and softly grunted as he moved about restlessly. Hiccup rubbed the large dragon trying to soothe it.

"I guess you guys get nightmares too."

Hiccup suddenly felt something against his ankle. He looked down and blushed as he pulled his leg up to his body. Amongst the bunched up blankets between Toothless's legs, his penis had started to emerge.

"Or I guess you have other kinds of dreams too."

Hiccup bit his lip thoughtfully yet slightly embarrassed and pulled the blankets away from the exposed flesh. He didn't know what made him have such sick perverted thoughts but he had always wanted to touch Toothless. In fact, he even wanted to watch him reach his peak and climax. He recollected what first planted the seed of this fantasy. Over the past few years, he began to notice that Toothless would disappear for some length of time before reappearing quite lethargic and more placid than normal. He finally mustered the courage to follow his suddenly elusive companion and finally discovered what he was up to. The dragon was pleasuring himself and for some inexplicable reason, Hiccup found the sight extremely arousing. He was always too nervous and embarrassed to stay and watch though so he would always give his friend privacy and slip away. As intriguing and hot as Toothless's antics were, Hiccup also found them a bit saddening. He knew his dragon had a lot of pent up frustrations from not having a mate. Hiccup couldn't imagine living days if not weeks on end without being able to masturbate or see Astrid in order to find relief. He sighed nervously but decided that his friend was no longer going to secretly suffer alone anymore.

Still laying down against Toothless's stomach, he quietly scooted down along the dragon's body. He stared at the small exposed portion of the pink organ. He knew it was actually much larger when fully erect and with adequate stimulation, it turned a deep red. Again the perverse thoughts of wanting to see that and being the one to cause that crept into Hiccup's mind. He closed his eyes and very slowly reached his foot back until he felt the tip of Toothless's penis against his toes. Apparently Toothless felt it as well. Hiccup tensed as he heard the dragon softly growl and move slightly. He looked up fearing he had woken his friend but the dragon's head still laid in place in the soft mess of blankets and pillows. His large glowing eyes were closed and his face was relaxed; confirming that he was still sound asleep despite his vocalizations and movements. Relieved Hiccup continued his curious and erotic pursuits. He started to push against the end of Toothless's penis with his foot. It felt very smooth and warm. He slid his foot up and down the rapidly lengthening shaft and pressed it against the warm soft scales on Toothless's stomach. The dragon flicked his tail back and forth and twitched his ears as his hips steadily rocked forward against Hiccup's leg. His face was slightly twisted as he started growling quite loudly with pleasure. Hiccup was sure that much more of this would be enough to wake the sleeping beast but he continued anyway; gently rubbing and pushing in circular motions against the large penis that had now lengthened enough so that the tip reached up and was rubbing against his knee. Hiccup was excited by how massive his friend's penis had become but it was becoming rather heavy and cumbersome for his single foot to manage. It took few moments for Hiccup to suddenly notice but the room was no longer filled with the Night Fury's growling, shifting, and other sounds of pleasure he made in his sleep. The young man stopped moving his foot and laid dead silent, too nervous to look up. Toothless was awake.


	2. Part II

Hiccup knew that the dragon's brilliant chartreuse eyes were piercing holes in the top of his skull. He laid there a moment longer, frozen, feeling the large now nearly fully erect penis pulsing up against his leg. A small amount of warm thick fluid seeped from the tip and dribbled down onto his calf. Surprised, Hiccup pulled his leg away and rolled over to get out of bed. He grabbed the bedpost to steady himself as he stood and wiped off his leg. Toothless quickly sat up and stared at his rider as he teetered about on his one leg. The dragon huffed, feeling both puzzled yet intrigued. He found the situation confusing as he never imagined Hiccup, being a human, could or would ever share mating behaviors with him being a dragon and yet, one look between the Night Fury's legs would confirm that he still found the contact quite pleasurable. It was obvious to Toothless that his rider seemed upset though so he decided it would be best to either allow his urges to die off or to slip away to take care of himself. He stepped out of the bed and walked a bit awkwardly as his now engorged aching penis swung between his legs. A light trail of pre dotted the floor as he padded across the room.

"Wait!"

Toothless turned and looked back at Hiccup who had returned to the bed and was sitting on the edge. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at everything except the large dragon standing in front of him.

"I uh, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just thought you would like it, I mean, well, I did anyway."

Toothless turned and sat, listening as his rider continued to babble.

"But if you did like it though, that's great, I mean, I don't mind doing that for you. I'm sure you're lonely and, well, I would be and since you have no one and..."

Toothless grunted amused. His Hiccup was usually extremely clever and concise so hearing him ramble on nervously like this was a rare and rather humorous occurrence. He stood and walked up to Hiccup, nuzzling him reassuringly. He then sat and looked down at his pointed shaft before returning his gaze to Hiccup. Hiccup got the message and carefully sat on the floor next to Toothless, eyeing the foot and a half long member. The dragon stood, giving the viking more room to adjust. Hiccup reached out his hand and noticed it was shaking. He placed it on the dragon's warm smooth flank though and slid it under his stomach. He could feel the vibrations of Toothless purring. He then moved his hand down towards the dragon's hind legs. He heard the purring grow louder and could feel Toothless's body shudder with anticipation. Hiccup sighed and gently placed his hand against the base of Toothless's penis. The purr transformed into a low satisfied groan. Encouraged, Hiccup began stroking the large organ. It was too large for him to grasp in one hand but not so large that it was uncomfortable to hold or fondle. He reached up and gently touched the impressive display of masculinity with both hands. He discovered that he was able to wrap them both around the girth easily. He held it a moment before gently squeezing, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the dragon towering over him. The large penis deepened in color and the small bead of pre on the tip finally dripped free as Hiccup's hands slowly and gently traveled up and down its length. He could feel it pulsing in time with the dragon's heartbeat but it would twitch or wag slightly in his touch which made it seem even more alive. He finally worked his way up to the tip. It tapered into a fine point and there were a few ridges on the underside. Hiccup gently rubbed his fingers over them and jumped when Toothless whined quite loudly. Clearly, this was a very sensitive spot. He was surprised at how vocal Toothless was and was feeling rather turned on by how candidly his dragon was expressing his pleasure. His cock bobbed and started drip with more pre as Hiccup continued to finger all around the tip. He watched fascinated as the long shaft stiffened and stood up in response to his touch and then sagged under its own weight. Furthermore, the sound of Toothless's whining was music to his ears.

Toothless found the light titillations undeniably pleasurable but the young man's clever little hands were merely teases to his straining cock at this point. The dragon wanted more as his turgid member continued to twitch and leak, begging for firmer touch. Hiccup was having too much fun exploring though to hasten along. He took one hand and steadied the seemingly alive organ and with his other hand, he took a single finger and gently pressed it against the opening of the tip. His finger pushed inside slightly. Toothless knew Hiccup wanted him to stay still but that felt so good. Sparks of pleasure shot through his entire body. He moaned loudly and rolled his hips forward. A new bout of pre shot out and coated Hiccup's finger. He pulled his hands away and studied the clear warm viscous fluid as it ran down his finger and hand. Hiccup also noted that Toothless now had a very distinct scent. It was strong and a bit musky but overall, pleasant if not alluring. A sharp whine from Toothless got Hiccup's attention though. Clearly, the dragon was feeling neglected from the severed contact. Hiccup chuckled.

"All right all right."

He placed his hands back on the large organ and began tracing over the various ridges and veins that ran along its length. Occasionally he'd hear Toothless hiss when he touched a certain place. He'd make a point to press and rub against that spot just to egg the dragon on and coax more of his juices out. He gradually worked his way up and down the shaft, pushing into the back of it with his fingers and kneading the underside of it with his thumbs. He didn't want to leave a single spot untouched. He could feel Toothless shuddering above him as he emitted low drawn out sounds that were a unique combination of growling and purring. That along with the involuntary rocking of his hips assured Hiccup that his friend was thoroughly enjoying the exploration of Hiccup's hands along his throbbing member. No longer fearing that he would hurt Toothless, he decided some stronger contact would be appreciated. He grasped the hot flesh with both hands firmly and squeezed, hard. Toothless's breath caught as his legs suddenly gave out. He slumped back and his large talons scraped and dug into the wood floor. Hiccup held tight though. The dragon remained still and continued to pull back as he began to whimper with pleasure. Hiccup gave the massive cock a playful tug. Toothless groaned and wriggled in the young man's grasp. A thick string of Pre strung from the tip down to the floor as the large organ leaked. Hiccup grinned mischievously and tugged again. Toothless whined loudly as he body spasmed from the sharp hits of pleasure that shot down his spine and flooded his entire body. Hiccup decided he liked making his typically formidable companion practically helpless with bliss.

He released one hand and placed it under the tip. He rubbed his fingers quickly over the ridges on its underside. Fresh slick dribbled out and coated his hand. He then reached down, removing his pants, to tend to his own aching penis. He began to rub it. Hiccup gasped. The warm clear fluid felt unbelievable on his uncut cock. His hand slid effortlessly up and down his length and the idea that he was masturbating with the juices of his dragon was driving him crazy. An exciting prospect crept into Hiccup's mind. Although Toothless's penis was considerably larger than his own, its tapered end made for easy and precise contact. Hiccup pulled back his foreskin and gently positioned the pointed end of Toothless's just beneath the exposed head of his own penis. He held them firmly together in his hands. He suddenly noticed something looming above him. Hiccup grinned. His nosy dragon had turned back and stuck his massive head right in front of Hiccup's so he could investigate what was going on. He intently stared down at both of their members held tightly in Hiccup's hands. Being so large yet flexible apparently had some unexpected benefits. Toothless decided to resume a more comfortable position to enjoy the spectacle though and sat down in front of Hiccup. Hiccup released one hand and began to slowly jerk himself as he tightly squeezed and held Toothless's penis in place with the other hand. It felt incredible having the contact of his hand and Toothless's tip on his member at the same time. The dragon's hot breath on his face and neck as he panted reaffirmed that his friend was enjoying this as well. He could feel drops of saliva occasionally slipping off of his friend's tongue onto his shoulder and running down his back. Hiccup did his best to hold his friend's large penis in place as his hand moved faster and faster on his own. Toothless's eyes were shut and occasionally he'd allow his tongue to slap against Hiccup's face as a sign of gratitude and encouragement. Typically Hiccup hated it when Toothless licked him but now he could not care less. In fact, it actually enhanced the experience, knowing how much his friend was enjoying this. He moaned as he neared his limits and pressed his forehead against Toothless's smooth broad head. He held his breath as he strained one last time, his hand moving furiously over his penis. The pre that was now almost continuously leaking from Toothless's penis made for excellent lubrication as Hiccup's member vigorously moved over and against the dragon's tip.

"Oh gods! Toothless...ah, Tooth..."

The large dragon opened his eyes in response to his name but remained where he was. He looked down and watched Hiccup clench both of their cocks firmly together as several strings of white semen shot from Hiccup's penis onto his own. The dragon moaned at the tightening grip on his member. As Hiccup's climax slowly ebbed, he loosened his grip and allowed his softening penis to slowly slide over the warm slick surface of the much larger, still engorged member of his friend. Still winded, Hiccup looked up at Toothless.

"That...that was incredible bud..."

Toothless grinned down and his rider and slowly licked his neck. He then curiously sniffed the white fluid that Hiccup had spattered along the length of his shaft. He crooned thoughtfully and proceeded to lick at some of it. His hips rocked forward involuntarily the instant his tongue made contact with his penis. Despite having just having one of the most glorious orgasms of his life, Hiccup found the idea of Toothless pleasuring himself with his tongue beyond arousing. His confidence was growing but still, this was his first time with Toothless. He wanted to see what Toothless did to himself so he could learn what he liked most. They young man figured he could be still useful even as he basked in his afterglow. He sat up and watched the dragon as it continued to lick at its cock. Hiccup took his hand and pushed Toothless's penis up slightly and held it still so the dragon could preen it more easily. The dragon growled hungrily as he lapped up the remnants of Hiccup's seed and to the young man's pleasant surprise, proceeded to take his tip into his mouth and gently chew and suck. How convenient it was to have retractable teeth! Hiccup slid his hands down the large veiny cock and grasped it near the base. Toothless released his penis to look down at his helpful little friend. He grunted with pleasure and appreciation before standing and taking his penis back into his mouth. Hiccup pushed the stiff organ upwards and even farther into the dragon's mouth. A moan of pleasure escaped Toothless's throat and the vibrations that made on his penis almost caused him lose his mind. His hips thrusted forward, forcing his penis even deeper in his mouth and into his throat. Guttural sounds of pleasure continuously sounded as Toothless bit down and vigorously sucked on his throbbing penis. His hips rhythmically thrusted forward and his warm hot saliva along with the copious amounts of slick, made for easy passage in his mouth and kept him from gagging when the tip pressed into the back of his throat. The bumps along his gums and the ridges in the roof of his mouth made for surprisingly wonderful friction as well. As he continued to bite and suckle himself, excess pre and saliva escaped the dragon's mouth and slid down his shaft onto Hiccup's hands. Hiccup continued to squeeze and pull at the base of the organ and gazed upward. Almost half of it was engulfed in Toothless's mouth as he continued suck, lick, and chew. The dragon pressed his tongue against the ridges and veins that ran up the length of his shaft and an almost pitiful whine would signify that he had made contact with a particularly sensitive spot. It was obvious that he had done this before and knew exactly what he liked done with his cock. Hiccup couldn't wait to learn all of those places and be the one to make his friend whine in ecstasy like that. He found it remarkable and incredibly hot that Toothless could pleasure himself this way but it also made him sad knowing he did it out of loneliness and the desire to find release.

The Night Fury's large expansive dark wings flared outward and flapped occasionally to maintain his balance in this slightly unnatural position. His tail slammed against the floor with pleasure as he nursed himself with Hiccup milking him from below. Hiccup noticed a large firm bulge just beneath the slit between Toothless's legs. With his friend shrouded in arousal, Hiccup figured it was more than safe to move his hands down to where the large organ emerged from the dragon's body. He gingerly pushed the sides of the slit apart and slid his hands inside. It was incredibly tight, slick, and hot. It then dawned on Hiccup that Toothless had a knot. He wondered if, with enough stimulation, it would eventually emerge as well. The shear size of his dragon astounded him especially now, having discovered that there could be more to come. The intrusion from Hiccup's hands was apparently welcomed as the small viking was almost knocked backward by a particularly violent thrust. Hiccup grabbed onto the large bulbous knot to keep himself from tumbling backwards. That sharp abrupt tightness inside of him was enough for Toothless and he was pushed over the edge. With his cock still held firmly in his mouth, he whimpered before letting out a deep moan that resonated with lust. He threw his hips forward a final time and Hiccup felt the massive penis he was clasping onto surge and pulse in his fingers stronger than ever before. He turned and watched the shaft jolt as what he could only imagine were ropes of semen shooting out of the tip and deep into the dragon's throat. His imagination served him well. The dragon had clearly been holding out for quite some time. He thrust forward several more times as he released multiple loads. Despite keeping his mouth firmly closed around his cock, he couldn't contain it all. Excess seed seeped out of the corners of Toothless's mouth before it poured freely and ran down his neck. It's white color was striking against his ebony colored scales. His thrusts finally eased as the last of his semen was pumped from his body. He continued to gently hump his mouth though as he allowed his penis to gradually slide out from between his lips. He moaned and nibbled at the tip before finally parting his jaws and allowing the large sopping organ to fall free.

Drool and semen dripped and pooled everywhere on the wooden floor. Toothless slumped forward with his large glowing eyes lidded as waves of pleasure rippled through his body. His tongue hung loosely over his lips as his panted heavily. After a few moments he exhaled deeply and looked down at Hiccup who was still between his hind legs with his hands buried in his slit and firmly around his knot. The young viking's face was plastered with astonishment and desire. Toothless crooned, both satisfied and amused, and leaned back slightly. Hiccup shook his head, freeing himself from his erotic trance, and quickly took the cue to release his friend. His slippery hands easily slid free. They felt cold being outside and divorced from the dragon's incredible warmth. Toothless moaned and shook all over one final time as the last of his seed dripped from his penis. He then slowly sunk to the floor and rolled onto his side. He reached out with his front paws and pulled Hiccup down with him. The young man tumbled forward into the large fatigued reptile and chuckled. He situated himself on the floor against his dragon and smiled. He yawned and turned into his friend's embrace burying his face into the dragon's warm, broad, vibrating chest. He noticed that Toothless's spent organ hadn't fully retreated yet as he felt it twitch when his foot accidentally bumped against it. Toothless didn't seem particularly bothered though and hummed contently. Hiccup could only imagine what he and Toothless could now do together as their relationship grew and they continued to explore this new realm of intimacy. He reached up with his arm and wrapped it around the dragon's muscular neck, pulling them even closer together.

"You are amazing bud...I love you..."

Toothless drug his tail lethargically across the floor and draped a dark expansive wing over both his head and Hiccup, who was nestled against him. He trilled softly and hugged the small viking to his chest. The feeling was undeniably mutual.


End file.
